Family Reunion
by Time.To.Vaporize.A.Maths.Teach
Summary: "But, Jenny, you don't have a mum, you were born from my DNA on a handkerchief!" he asked, "so who are we getting?", "…Rose, dad, we're getting Rose back, we need to, or else" and with that the TARDIS shook and everyone went falling back,into the darkness
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi there, I am new to Fanfiction, well the writing part of it, and Doctor Who is my favourite one to read from. So, I simply decided to have a swing at it myself. Please review, constructive critsism is welcomed with open arms, if you need to understand something ask in the reviews or PM me, I don't mind. Also I am am looking for someone to Beta my story, just so I know how to sort out my story and have them up up to the standards I am setting for myself. So, just so you know.**

**Summary: "Well, dad," she made the word 'dad' drawl on and raised her voice whilst saying it, making people gasp, "we are going to be visiting mum, alright", "But Jenny, you don't have a mum, you were born from my DNA on a handkerchief!" he asked, "so who are we getting?"**

**"…Rose, dad, we're getting Rose back, we need to, or else" and with that the TARDIS shook and everyone went falling back, before the TARDIS power supply failed, and they were in darkness.**

**Disclaimer: Nope! Sorry, don't own, or else Rose wouldn't have EVER left and Donna would be travelling with at the same time. It belongs to RTD and BBC, I make no profit out of this, at all... But if anyone has an offer...;)**

**In the TARDIS:**

Within the safe contents of the TARDIS, a Red-headed Scot and her scruffy, brown, husband arose from their bedroom. Confusion taking over them, seeing as everything was on at full-and very loud-capacity, but the Doctor was nowhere to be found, which was odd, he was usually running around with a crazed smile plastered on his face; but then again, this day was not one of where usual would ever be a word used to describe it.

"Doctor, where are we going?" Amy asked out of curiosity. Her voice raised so he could hear her.

She and Rory had just been woken up from the TARDIS shifting in the time vortex and having them fall off the bed so they had gotten ready, dressed, make-up for Amy, brushing their teeth, et cetera and when they entered the control room, everything was set and ready to go.

"Yeah, Doctor. What awaits us on the other side of the Magic Door?" he snickered, earning a smile from Amy.

He strolled in casually, then stopped quickly to answer the quesions, "What? - Well, one, Rory: you are forbidden from using the term 'Magic Door' _ever _again, do you understand? I'll spell it for your benefit E-V-E-R. And two..." his face and voice went into its familiar 'That's not right, not one bit' tone and expression, "I haven't been in the Control Room this morning. Not. At. All. I've been looking for my Zebra-print bow tie" His face darkened at what could have happened. But for every problem he thought of came with an solution that he had already done to the TARDIS. Soon he was out of ideas.

Just then, echoes of a lever clashing with a metal dashboard rung through the room, making everyone jump. The Doctor ran to where the sound came from.

There was no lever there, not anymore which meant only one thing, there was only one conclusion possible... Or should I say, _impossible_.

"This can mean only one thing... But HOW! It's not possible! I've regenerated! I can't cross my own timeline!" the Doctor sentence began as a murmur to himself then progressed into a shout as he tried searching for the signal. His fast movements beginning to confuse and worry Amy and Rory,

"What's going on?" is what they were about to say, but someone-or, should I say, three someone's- beat them to it, "Well, this isn't right!" a female voice shouted.

"Jack? Gwen? Ianto? Wh-How? This is so confusing! Not to mention illegal beyond belief," the Doctor questioned the two men and woman, eyebrows raised.

"We have no idea, honestly, we are just as confused, were just at a wedding and then: ZAP! When we saw everything more clearly, we saw the TARDIS. On another note: Doctor!" Jack ran up to the Doctor and picked him up for a spinning hug, "How are you? It's been ages! How's Martha, Donna and Sarah Jane?" he lowered the Doctor down and let him understand what was just said.

"Well, Confused, annoyed beyond belief-" he was slightly cut off by Jack,

"-somebody say the words 'Magic Door'?" Jack questioned, grinning, when Rory asked a question,

"Excuse me, but, if you just at a wedding..." he trailed off, not knowing how to word the sentence.

"... Why do we have extremely lethal guns and more weapons with us? Yeah, It was a Slitheen wedding hidden underneath Trafalgar Square; and, when it comes to weddings, they have a habit of getting, shall we say, pretty messy, even more than usual more than usual" Gwen answered, a matter-of-factly tone coated her voice.

"Slitheen, what are those?" Amy pondered **(A/N I just realized what I did there, not too proud of it, really -.- If you don't understand. Don't ask, please. I'll give a hint, it isn't the sentence she says, okay?)**

"Really, Doctor? You haven't shown these two Slitheen?" he then turned his attention to Amy and Rory, "Man, he is leaving you out of a lot of good-well, I guess Adrenaline-filled times Is a better word for it!" he smiled. Jack was fairly tempted to flirt with the Scottish girl but fought the temtation, by reminding himself of the fact that if they had just been, as he had put, zapped here there had to be a terrible reason.

"So, what is going on?" Ianto asked, keeping a level head as best he could, since he was freaked out, to say the least.

"Well, not even I know so we're pretty much screwed, and no Jack you may NOT turn that into an innuendo!" a new, grown, female voice filled the room as she answered, she turned to the Doctor and smiled, "Hello sweetie!"

"Hiya, River!" Amy squealed, as she rushed to her and hugged her, River responded happily,

"Hi mum, dad, now," she pulled away, earning confused looks from the three Torchwood members, the same thought going through all of their minds, _mum… dad? But she looks older than them! _"Why am I here? What do you need me for, since you called me here?"

"I honestly don't know what's going on, this is completely and utterly-" The Doctor was cut off by a voice that he only ever heard once, but it had stayed with him as if on replay, just as another voice had, but he couldn't be thinking about that, not now.

"-Absurd? Yes, I, as always, do not agree with you, but maybe that's because I'm the reason behind it," she stated nonchalantly, "oh! Hiya Torchwood! Jack especially" she smirked seductively whilst he returned with an grin that said everything and a wink, "Hey my lovely, pshyco, step-mum!" she ran to River and hugged her whilst River looked dumbfounded beyond belief, Amy and Rory snickered at this until, "Granddad! Grandma!" and she hugged them too, at the words 'Grandma' and 'Granddad' Amy and Rory paled.

"And savin' the best for last..." the Doctor gulped and turned around, "Hello TARDIS!" she smiled whilst everyone looked at her, confusion plastered on their faces, whereas the Doctor sighed in relief but also anticipation.

"Hello, Jenny, what are you now? Twenty-two, twenty-three, or something?" he questioned her, with his voice coated with with a fake calm, whilst seeing how she looked now, and he disapproved most of it: she had developed more... Curves that were shown off in her outfit, which was a tight fabric tank top. With a leather jacket with leather skinny jeans and two inch heeled faux-leather boots, her blonde hair was still in a ponytail and she carried a gun-a big one, like the one... _She_ had when... _She_ returned for the last time.

He rubbed his eyes, hoping it was a day dream that he was letting get out of control.

It wasn't.

River, being the curious woman she was, couldn't help but ask the young girl about herself, "excuse me if I sound rude, but, who the hell are you?" the blonde smirked and answered with one simple word,

"Spoilers" and with that she started walking around the TARDIS' console, fiddling with bits and bats, making sure everything would be ready for _their_ arrival, mumbling to herself how this could risk timelines, but she put herself at ease, telling herself that this _needed_ to happen. Everyone just gawped at her in confusion, _how does she know how to work the TARDIS? _Was the thought everyone had going through their minds, even the Doctors. She didn't notice this, though, her mind was elsewhere. Well, her ears were, because she had begun to_ hear _it-well, _them_ to be precise-and it was getting closer.

_Now or never_, she thought, turning her head towards the other members of the TARDIS gang, and saying, with her attention fully on the Doctor, "Forgive me, but this is important". He looked confused, as did the others, until…

They _all_ heard it. That unmistakable metallic whooshing sound that everyone loved listening that they all wished they could hear more than they did-or had. But something was wrong, they heard _two lots_ of this sound which made them raise their eyebrows, then gasp in shock as they learnt that their ears were correct.

In front of them were two TARDIS'-not just _one_, _two_-and, just as the doors opened, Jenny decided to inform the rest of something,

"Oh, yeah, just so we're clear. Yes, his accent is Northern. But the answer to that is simple: all planets have a North" at this the Doctor gulped and the doors opened and three people stepped out of the Police box's. What happened next followed as:

Number Ten, who had just finished letting a few tears fall as he decided to visit another planet to take his mind off losing everyone... Specifically Rose, he had lost her-_again_, walked out solomly and stopped suddenly. He sucked in air as he looked at his surroundings, whilst breathing out his sentence, "No… This _can't_ be the TARDIS! But, it is, isn't it? Y-you redec-redecorated? Damn" His sentence came out seemingly calm, but was tainted with some sort of nervousness that only a small number of people picked up on.

Number Nine was simply eyebrows raised and only found the ability to say, "You _must_ be kidding me-" before being cut off by his Rose,

"You're a-a… a _pretty boy_?" She shuddered and then looked the Doctors Ten to Eleven, eyeing them closely especially their eyes; yep they were the Doctor just with brown eyes their eyes held the same thoughtfulness and intelligence… but Ten's held a certain spark of… Loss, possibly? She didn't understand why, it seemed as if he lost the most important thing ever, but she just brushed it off reminding herself that she didn't know the Doctor that well still, then proceeded to shake the Ninth Doctor's arm pleadingly whilst chanting, "Please don't change, please don't change, _please. Don't. Change!_ I'm begging you! I want Northern, Big Eared you-wait, wait… Y-you change? How?" she looked up at him with those cinnamon brown eyes that glistened with questioning which he had to avoid before messing everything up. Sure, he was only from the past, but he knew from the looks Number's Ten and Eleven gave him that this wasn't right, this wasn't meant to happen. But he honestly didn't care about those things _as much_ as the look they gave when Rose finished her sentence, because he knew what Rose was like, and she would make sure that he couldn't regenerate, which would be very bad, like… a Dalek trying to sing or play rocks, paper, scissors bad.

Nine and Ten both looked at at Rose in such a similar way that they both caught sight of each other and shifted uncomfortably, not knowing what to do.

Eleven decided to help them out and began to speak to Jenny when the TARDIS shook violently, making everyone fall backwards, and Nine and Ten to grab Rose at lightning speed, protectiveness taking over them.

"JENNY!" Eleven shouted at her whilst she snickered at how everyone reacted: Amy and Rory grabbed each other instinctively; Jack grabbed Gwen and Ianto and allowed himself to break the fall for them, like a brother would, whilst Nine and Ten had a tight hold on Rose checking her for any damages, and River crawling over to the console, but stopped as he continued, "Where are we? Explain. Now" his voice went into a tone of a father's, which made him grasp the attention of everyone, whilst she just answered seriously,

"Well, _dad_," she made the word 'dad' drawl on and raised her voice whilst saying it, making people gasp, "we are going to be visiting _mum_, alright, and the reason for the rough journey is because we are squeezing through a tiny fracture within this universes' void which separates this universe from the parallel one, you didn't seal it up well enough, you know" she grinned at the Doctors, whilst River glared the Eleven, _that man has a __**kid?**__ You have to be kidding me, he would have told me, Right?_ Eleven couldn't comprehend anything she said after 'mum'. And so, after he felt the TARDIS shake again and asked, urgency evident in his voice,

"But, Jenny, you don't _have _a mum, you were born from my DNA on a handkerchief!" he asked, "so who are we getting?"

"…Rose, dad, we're getting Rose back, we need to, or else" and with that the TARDIS shook and everyone went falling back, before the TARDIS power supply failed, and they were in darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, just so we're clear, here are the where everyone is: Nine and Rose have come here just after the Episode Dalek, for Eleven, Amy, Rory it has been four days since their adventure in the Rebel Flesh. Torchwood have, as said, just been at a wedding, and Ten has, literally, only just dropped Donna off and began to travel by himself again. Is that okay? Reveiw please!**


	2. Landing!

**A:N/ Sorry for not updating for soooooo long, my internet went down so my mum had to shout at our internet company... a lot! But now I have a new server and all is well now! Oh, and this chapter is very long, not on purpose, but yeah I just couldn't stop typing and the actual story starts beginning now, but gets more interesting in the next chapter so enjoy! And review!**

**2 hours later…**

The darkness was still bearing down on them, along with a silence no-one dared to break, out of the precaution someone could be listening to them and whatever they said could be used for the wrong reasons.

Everyone was scattered around the TARDIS, not moving out of caution and wariness, when a whirring sound was heard and the lights came on slowly, but surely.

Rose clambered up towards the console, judging its changes, she disliked the new interior, but she knew it was still that same blue Police Box on the outside and the same TARDIS that she knew and thought of as a friend on the inside. She traced her fingertips delicately across the buttons and levers, and the TARDIS hummed in both acknowledgement and appreciation, which made her smile. But it wavered as a question found itself rolling off her tongue,

"Where am I?" She gazed in Ten and Eleven's direction, which caused them to raise their eyebrows to their hairlines,

"What do you mean, Rose? You're in the TARDIS-sure, it looks a bit different but still the TARDIS" Ten answered. _And she still remembers you_, both Eleven and Ten thought, and smiled lightly at that fact.

"Yeah, I know where I am _right now_, but… I can't help wondering… Where _am_ Iin the future, since I ain't with either of yous two," she pointed at Ten and Eleven, "So, care to explain?" she crossed her arms and raised her left eyebrow.

"W-Well, uh, with me in my time, you are with your mum, you got ill, I went to the TARDIS to get your necessities… And here I am" Ten lied through almost gritted teeth, he hated-no, _loathed_-having to lie to Rose, it felt unnatural and his tongue agreed, since after his sentence was spoken he got a bitter taste tainting his taste buds.

"And with me yo-you are also with your mum, for a holiday, I got kicked out because I harassed your mum," he made quotation marks with his index and middle finger whilst he said 'harassed your mum', "All I did is try changing the silly television program to watch the news" he grumbled. But, although he appeared much more relaxed than Ten, he lied through fully-gritted teeth and winced as he lied to Rose, he loathed lying to Rose just as much as his past selves did. He turned his back to her whilst speaking, so she couldn't pick up on his facial expressions, he knew it hadn't been long since she had begun travelling with him, but he also knew that Rose had learnt more about himself in this short period of time than most of his past companions had learnt in their entire time travelling with him. So, picking up on his, to most people, unnoticeable only millisecond long twitches wouldn't take her longer than six seconds to figure out that him and his Ten self were lying to save her timeline, but that was only a minor thing compared with them also doing it to save her the heartache. Nothing was ever more major than saving that kind-but delicate-hearted blonde of heartache.

She sighed, knowing it wasn't the full story, but guessing that there was some truth in what they said, she simply shrugged it off and went over to the only other blonde in the spaceship, this one was making sure everything was ready and they were going to be landing in the right place at the right time. She grinned at Rose after she found the results of her calculations satisfactory she shouted, "HOLD ON PEOPLE! IT IS GOING TO BE A ROUGH LANDING!" and with that the TARDIS tipped around as if it were a life raft stranded in the rough seas, Jack found the strength to get Gwen and Ianto to the lounge seat and telling them to grab on for dear life before running to the console, grabbing Amy and Rory along the way. River was already there, reading the screen, which was looking even more complicated than usual, Galifreyan equations mixed algebraic sums and numbers overlapping each other. Rose was helping the so-called 'Jenny' character by flipping the levers she pointed out to her and pushed the buttons she was told were correct. The three Doctors looked in shock, but quickly overcame it to grab hold of something for protection, because they knew from experience, when the TARDIS crash-landed, oh boy did it crash-land! And they did it just in the nick of time as well because seconds later there was a thud and a rumble as the TARDIS shook into the right destination.

Everyone sighed in relief at the fact no-one had fallen backwards, because if anyone had gone backwards that time, they would have most likely got a concussion. Jenny gave out a breathy laugh of relief and everyone couldn't help but join in.

"Wow. That was…" Jenny began, but was amazingly at a loss for words, Rose continued,

"Something else?" she gave everyone her infamous tongue-in between-teeth smile as she made her way to the door and began to open it when Eleven jumped in front of her with a childish frown on his face as he stated, like a six year old claiming a certain sweet they wanted,

"My TARDIS. My job to open the door to cool, quirky places, understand?"

Rose replied, her smile turning still in place, "Fine, but you better make this place worth it, alright-oh, wait, what's that?" she pointed towards the top right corner of the TARDIS and the Doctor allowed himself to get distracted long enough for Rose to shove him out of the way and open the door and run out laughing whilst Eleven sulked for a second, muttering about how he was serious when he had warned her, and chased her. Everyone raised their eyebrows and burst out laughing and ran out too, but, just as Rose had and Eleven followed suit, standing right next to her, he was slightly caught off guard, it had been so long since he had last been here, but he found the energy to turn his Sonic screwdriver towards the TARDIS and hid it, putting it one second out of sync with the rest of the universe.

"Where are we?" Gwen and Ianto asked in unison, looking at everyone, as if their looking at them would prompt an answer out of them.

"A parallel universe, that a good enough answer?" Ten answered finally, then turned his attention to Jenny, "Now, Jenny" he said sternly, "I need you to, honestly, tell me why you have brought-" he was cut off by the sound of a voice he needed to hear as much as possible whenever he could, as if it were a lifesaving drug that he needed… But, really, in the end that's what she had become to him in a way, wasn't it? He needed her hugs, her hand to hold his, her smile. But, most importantly, he needed her voice. Everyone whipped their heads around and their eyes bulged at what they saw.

Rose Marion Tyler, in a business suit-or, at least, her take on one- which consisted of light-ish grey blazer, with thin black vertical stripes, that ended at the top of her hips and was deliberately tailored to be tighter around her waist to show off-and taunt all of the passing men-her very prominent curves. Her skirt was the same grey colour, that went barely went mid-thigh and was, again, specifically tailored to be tighter around her, again, very prominent hips, she wore skin-coloured stockings and four inch black business heels. Her hair, now a dark chocolate brunette colour, was in a bun, but left a few strands down to curve around the facial structure of her milky skin. Her cinnamon brown eyes stood out with the help of a modest amount of mascara and her naturally plump red lips stood out from everyone else in the crowd, no lipstick or lip liner needed, she also carried a faux leather suitcase. Suffice to say she had definitely Grown up in the curvature department. Which lead to Ten, Nine and, obviously, Jack gawking at her as if she was the first girl in a Boy's only school. Even Eleven caught a few sneaky glances when River was distracted.

"No, no, it is fine! She won't mind, _trust me_! If it's a cake, she won't care-no-what?-No! Amy, listen to me, Joanna will love the party! Okay, listen to me-oh, really? Fine, I will meet up with you later. Oh yeah, can you and Rory babysit Joanna tonight so Jenny and I can buy her a present," by now people had stopped gawping at Rose and looked questioningly at Amy and Rory, seeing as both of their names had been mentioned, but soon returned their attention back to the now-brunette, "oh thanks! You are a life saver, Amelia Williams-Pond! I owe you one-oh, and don't use the word 'babysit' around Joanna, you know what she gets like, 'kay, bye!" she lifted her right hand to her ear and used her index finger to press the centre of her Bluetooth, disconnecting the call. She tried to carry on walking whilst opening her suitcase, but the lock was jammed and so she concentrated on the lock for two seconds too long, because the next thing that happened end in both Amy and Rose landing on the harsh concrete pavement.

"Oh, my! I-I'm so, so, _so_ sorry, I wasn't watching where I was…" she began to look up, making the past Rose, Nine, and Ten to turn their heads away on instinct, "Amy? Wow, you got here quick, or am I just that slow at walking?" Rose smiled her tongue-in between-teeth smile as she got up and dusted herself up, sighing at the rips in her stockings on the knees which had been a result of her fall, and then help Amy up and checked for any damage, "You don't look damaged, which is pretty good achievement, seeing as you have Melody for a daughter" she laughed again and Amy couldn't but join in, Rose's laugh was a contagious thing, as soon as it hit your ears you felt obliged to join in. Rose turned to Jenny and grinned, "Thanks for helping put Joanna's birthday party together, and, just so you know, we can go shopping tonight, since these two," she waved her right hand towards the direction of Rory and Amy, "are brave enough to take on _both_ Melody and Joanna, scary thought, right?" Jenny thought about what she said for a minute, then went wide-eyed and shuddered,

"Yes, yes it is, I wish them good luck-then again, they have been wishing themselves that since they brought Melody home," she turned to Amy and Rory, grinning, "No more 'Goodnight's' just 'Good luck'" she snickered at her joke, and Jack joined in. Rose then turned to Jack and glared at him,

"And, _you_, since you are married to my daughter now, you _best_ not get drunk and fall in the birthday cake, again, this year… Although, that _was_ the most hilarious that happened, possibly the highlight… You know what? I'll see if I can get another cake for you to sleep in… And a video camera to record you singing 'A New York Fairy-tale' whilst drunk, so I'll get back to you on that one-al-" She just stopped talking, didn't finish her 'alright' just stopped. Why? Because, from the corner of her eye, she saw that leather jacket, she saw the lack of hair… And she saw the ears. That was all she needed before she said that word, well, breathed, "Doctor?" Ten and Nine turned around and she gasped, and jumped back. _How did they do that? But like I care, my Doctors are here; __my__ Doctors! _She thought as she turned to the man struggling with his bow-tie, she, like her past self-had when she had met Ten and Eleven, stared deep into his eyes and gasped, "NO! Th-this isn't possible, you told me that! So, how the hell are you all here?" She pretty much shouted at them, the Doctors shifted uncomfortably, Rose was scary when she was angry, and that was a well-known fact.

She backed away more, not being able to comprehend what was going on, almost going onto the busy road, but Amy grabbed her. "No… You-you can't be here…" she whispered whilst looking down, "But you are" she smiled as she looked up, her eyes gleaming slightly with tears she refused to let flow without a fight. Ten smiled back, shyly at first but it grew into a massive grin, and cautiously walked towards her and held out his hand for her to shake, Rose looked at him and grinned, "Oh, so, you leave me for god knows how long and you think a measly handshake is a way to greet me? C'mere!" she grabbed him and gave him a strong hug, which he returned without a second thought, and those tears slipped out but from happiness. Ten noticed something odd about the hug, it was… It was like she was holding onto a piece of her past, or something he couldn't pin-point it, he ended up leaving that thought at the back of his mind, because right now, he was hugging _Rose_, _his_ _Rose_.

When she pulled away, few more tears of joy escaped before she could stop it, but wasn't smiling anymore. She quickly whipped her head around, as if making sure someone wouldn't see them, and then asked, "Why are you here?" sternly, making everyone know that she wanted that answer, and she wanted it now.

"We don't know; this girl just showed up and made all of us appear in the TARDIS and brought us here!" A voice called out, and when Rose turned her head to find the owner of that voice she saw herself, that young and naïve, just-met-the-Doctor-and-the-universe self. They both looked at each other and then smiled, "I look good in the future!" past Rose said, but then a look of realisation came over her face, "W-wait. Wait a minute! If this is a parallel universe and this is future me… Th-that means… You two _lied_ to me!" the word 'lie' made the Doctors flinch, but future Rose helped them out and got them out a lot of trouble,

"Well, uh… past me- if I can call you that-, well… Technically past me, this _is_ a parallel universe, silly. So, that means I'm you, just this universes take on you, understand? I was born and raised here and you were born in the other universe. The Doctor came here a few times, whilst you were at home for a couple of days… The Doctor isn't reserved for _just_ one universe, y'know?" She smiled gently at herself; she was, oddly enough, okay with lying to herself. She had lied to herself more than just once before whilst she travelled with the Doctor, so this wasn't much different, or was it the worst lie she had ever told herself.

"Oh, umm, OK. Sorry, I'm kinda new at all of this…" Past Rose couldn't think of a word to describe it, but he future self could,

"Wibbly-Wobbly, Timey-Wimey stuff?" she smiled her tongue-between-teeth smile then turned to Nine, Eleven, Amy, Rory, River and Torchwood. "All planets have a North, is what you told, right? But, hey, like you say I'm only human, so my memory ain't the best, unlike yours" Nine stared at her, his grin never leaving his face,

"Well you are pretty great Rose... For a human, at least" He countered.

"And you were-and probably still are- a massive simpleton, for a Time Lord, and any other species out there" Rose stated, winning their little battle, smiling. Then she turned her attention to Eleven and her facial expression changed into a look of confusion, "What the-? How?" Eleven gulped nervously, _Yep, she remembers me, I'm dead_, he thought, "You were my Science teacher!" the two other Doctors glared at Eleven, who was avoiding eye contact with anyone and everyone, "You were my Science teacher for, like, nine months! You are the reason that Science was one of my best subjects… And you were… The Doctor…" she shook her head, that was an _incredibly_ confusing thought. She turned and walked over to Torchwood, Amy, Rory and River next, after hearing Amy speak.

"So, you're Rose, then? You don't seem anything like the pictures…" Amy said, not too loud as to let past Rose hear, they all knew what happened to her and Amy couldn't think of that story without feeling a painful pang in her heart, "Not that I mean that in rude way, of course, you know" she amended quickly.

"I had to grow up, reluctantly, but it had to happen. I _am_ Thirty-Eight now" these facts made everyone look at her in shock, she laughed, "Oh, that's right, sorry. I never told you how the time works in this universe compared to yours. So, umm say, in your universe, it's only been four hours from the beginning of the day, in this universe it will have been a day here. Three months for you; a year for us… it's been a year and a half, for you, since we last saw each other, Doctor, in 2010… But for me it has been nineteen years, in this universe is 2029. It's all a bit confusing, isn't it?" The Doctors gaped at her and then River, for the first time, spoke up.

"Can I ask a question? Well, I am going to, so here it is: You, with number Nine over there" she pointed towards her past self for emphasis, "Only look 'round… oh, I would say nineteen, and parallel universe or not, you would've been born at the same time… so you should be at least three or four years older" River raised an eyebrow and Rose just grinned in return, loving the answer she was about to give.

"Oh, well," she lowered her voice so her past self wouldn't here the first part, "When I went of my first trip with the Doctor, he brought me back home afterwards and told me that I had only been gone twelve hours-I had been gone for twelve _months_ an entire year, so I had missed my birthday, so I was _still_ nineteen," she raised her voice now, whilst the other women sighed wistfully and Amy and Gwen murmured 'Lucky you…' and River nodded but Rose wasn't paying attention, hers was now on Jenny and the three Doctors, "Jenny, I know you had good intentions, but you shouldn't have done this!" she waved her hands around pointing everyone else, "We can handle ourselves perfectly fine!" she stated, folding her arms.

"B-but mum, we need them! We all know this-we've known since dad-"Jenny stopped herself as she realised what she almost said, when everyone looked at Rose to see her reaction, it was a stern expression and her eyes looked as if they were aflame with fire.

"Jenny…" She started, and her expression softened and she pulled Jenny into a comforting hug, "It's alright… Y-yo-you didn't mean to," she sighed and looked at the Doctors and everyone else, and her face returned to that same stern expression, "Now, ignore your curiosity, and leave. _Now_, understand? You shouldn't be here. So, it was nice seeing you, 'specially you number Nine. But leave, _please_" The Doctors were tempted to argue up until the point she said 'please'. She really wanted them to go, as if it were for their own good, and they couldn't go against that is she felt so passionate about it, so they sighed in defeat and said their goodbyes and went back into the TARDIS reluctantly. The Doctors set to work on trying to work out how to get back…

But the TARDIS, as per usual had other ideas.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll be updating as soon as I can, because you deserve it! And thanks to the great reviews I got on my first chapter, it means a lot. I don't think it's one of the greatest chapters... But it could have been worse, if you got confused by some parts, just tell me and I'll explain! 'Kay bye!<strong>


	3. Surprise after Surprise

**A/N: Hiya Guys, I the proper story is going to have to start next chapter. i know I keep promising that but I'm serious this time, it's just that I like writing this chapter and couldn't bare to change it! So... Here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3-<p>

Surprise after surprise…

"Oh, you're kiddin' me, aren't you?" the Doctors ran to the screen and groaned in frustration to find that the TARDIS was controlling herself, "Really? You heard Rose! She wants us gone, she has obviously moved on!" the TARDIS ignored their shouts and went on with her plan, humming happily as she did so. Nine's Rose smiled lightly, not mentioning how it was her and the TARDIS ganging up on the Doctors. Rose knew that there was something up with her future-parallel self (yeah, that was a mouthful) that needed to be looked into and, luckily for her, the TARDIS had been thinking the exact same thing. So Rose just stood around, chuckling quietly and smirking, as Eleven and Ten tried to make out they weren't excited to be able to see her parallel self, and Rose couldn't help but notice that the Ten and Eleven had been so excited to see her that he had to have travelled with her longer than they were letting on, which her slightly worried, but the TARDIS found a way to put her at ease, and made the worries go away.

Just then they landed, quite gently and accurately, Amy, River, and Rose looked at each other and then at the Doctors and said, in perfect unison, "the TARDIS, from now on, will be in control of the driving and landing, understand?" they smiled a smile that, to everyone else, looked quite sweet and as if they were just joking, but the Doctors could see that they were deadly serious.

"Right," Gwen spoke up, and taking the lead, "Do you know where we are, what time it is?" Ten, being the closest Doctor to the TARDIS' screen check, only to see that it was blank-well, other than the mockingly written Galifreyan words saying 'Go look for yourself'- and looked towards Gwen, a big grin on his face before saying,

"I have simply no idea! So, I guess all I can say is… Allons-y!" Ten smiled at Torchwood and grabbed his coat, checking he had his psychic paper and sonic screwdriver in his pockets, just for in case, then Eleven pulled on his jacket, checking for the same objects, and so did Nine, who grabbed his leather jacket and checked for the sonic screwdriver and then, when he had found it, chucked the psychic paper to Rose, saying, "Insurance; you never know what's gonna happen, so," he looked at everyone else, "Ready to go?" everyone nodded, whilst Nine walked towards the door waiting for them and Rose half-jogged to him, and whispered something in his ear, to which he replied, "of course, your wish is my-although, not being given a choice-command" He grinned that big cheesy grin and stepped to the side, letting Rose pass so she could open the door. These actions made Eleven pout like a kid again and glare at Rose and his past-self, to which Nine and Rose returned with a smirk. Rose, still looking at the inside of the TARDIS, walked out and all anyone could hear was a loud and painful-sounding 'thud' and Rose stumbled backwards, making the Doctors run to her, and falling backwards. Nine caught her in time. River raised her eyebrow at Eleven questioningly, whilst Eleven avoided her gaze after he realised what he had just done, which had proved his secret theory that his-as he liked to call it- 'Rose' impulse was still well and alive within him, oh who was he kidding, everything about Rose was still alive within him, he just needed to think otherwise or else he would question everything: leaving her, becoming interested in River-not that he was regretting that, not in this regeneration, at least, but he knew that his two past selves wouldn't have even considered glancing in River's direction because all they had wanted, _needed_, was Rose- and more, but for now, and for the rest of the time, he would have to ignore it… for as long as he could, because being around his past selves was doing something that was putting his '_Rose_' senses on full alert.

Rose just groaned and simply stated, "I think we landed in a closet; I just walked into the door…" the Doctors couldn't help but grin at this and lifted her up, steadily but surely, Rose just shook herself off and smiled, being back to herself at an almost impossible speed "Let's get a move on then you kno-" she saw the others looking at her weirdly, "Oh, I've been hit by worse, that was nothing… now, with that answered… C'mon!" Amy ran towards her so they could talk (for some reason, she found herself intrigued by this Rose girl, and wanted to find out as much as she possible could about her).

"So, How long have you been travelling with the Doctor?" She inquired.

"I could-and will-ask you the exact same thing, but if you really want to know, a few months. What about You?" Rose stopped walking to speak to Amy.

"Around 'bout the same, I guess…" Amy replied with a soft smile.

"I know right; it's like… when you're In the TARDIS… Time doesn't exist, does it? You can go wherever; alright, granted not always the _right _time exactly, but still…" Rose finished off Amy's sentence wistfully.

Gwen and Ianto grew impatient and, in perfect unison, "Can we, please, get a goddamn bloody move on?" Jack just tutted at them and chuckled,

"Now, now you two, there is no need for you to say such bad words!" Jack laughed as he said this and waltzed over to Rose and Amy, "Ladies first, I believe" Rose and Amy just rolled their eyes and laughed.

Then they made it to the door, turned the doorknob, and pushed it open.

They found themselves in a hallway, and the TARDIS parked in in the beneath-the-staircase closet, as they walked they saw that it was… Perfect; the only way to describe it: perfect. It was, there were no exaggerations, it wasn't too big; not too small, not too extravagant; not too understated, not too old-fashioned; not too modern. It was a beautiful mixture, that blended so… So _right _together, and that was just from seeing the hallway! As they neared the end of the banister of the staircase-where, if you turned left, lead you to the wooden stairs-the Ten and Eleven came to an immediate stand-still they saw a oak wooden table, it had an-what appeared to be-infants blanket draped across it and, on top of the blanket, there were photo albums and photo frames, all in chronological order: The first one was of the Meta-crisis Doctor and Rose slumped in a cuddle chair, Rose curled up on his lap and the Meta-crisis Doctors arms wrapped around her instinctively, a blanket covering them and Star wars playing on the T.V… And a young blonde boy, which was presumed to be Mister Tony Tyler, holding a felt-tip pen and smirking evilly.

The next was of, again, Rose and the Meta-crisis Doctor hugging towards the camera, grinning like fools-completely, utterly, incredibly happy and in love fools-Rose was hold up left hand with pride, and everyone gasped when they saw why, to show of the golden band that ruby's making the primary shape of a flower and blue crystals inside of it… on her _wedding_ finger, on the frame there was a small plaque engraved with the words '_Rose and John; finally tying the knot-'bout damn time to! But it won't stop me slapping you, Mister. Ever xx –Jackie'_.

The next was larger than the others and held two pictures: the first showed the couple again, only this time they were on a beach, the sun was shining and the day looked perfect, it showed people sat on chairs which were placed on a massive platform-which had familiarly designed oversized pieces of coral holding up a piece of cloth, thin enough to let the sun through but thick enough to stop weather changes being such a big deal and at the end, where everyone in the picture-and out-where looking, to see the Roses making decoration, a man, dressed in a simple black tuxedo, and woman, who was dressed in a simple no-sleeve white silk wedding gown that had ruffles on the bottom but stood under a canopy-which suspiciously looked like the outline of a certain police box- facing each other and the Priest stood behind the alter. The Doctors and River noticed something straight away: wrapped around Rose's and John's right hands was a piece of velvet and their lefts were holding each other and slipping wedding rings on. The other showed them kissing affectionately and the bridesmaids-no, it couldn't be! The bridesmaids were Donna Noble, Sarah Jane Smith, and-the Doctors really weren't that Rose was able to find the parallel version-a well-mentioned Shareen Johnson in lilac one-sleeve knee-length dresses which were simple yet elegant.

"Doctors, what is that piece of cloth for?" Jack asked, smiling at how happy Rose looked in the pictures, because she deserved a happy ending more than anyone else he had and Jack was a firm believer in that… And any other person that had been helped by Rose, she had a habit of getting people to see what a nice person she was and hope that someone could treat her nice in return.

"U-urm… It is how you are married on Galifrey… You wrap a piece of cloth how around your mirroring hands and recite your vows and then the parents of the bride have to give their consent for passing her on-accepting she is now a woman, if you will-to the groom. Which is why Mrs Jackie and Mr Pete Tyler are stood on either side of the priest, right there, see?" Eleven explained.

"And they mixed it with human traditions as well? And look at the decorations, Doctor! It looks like the TARDIS!" Rose said, a twinkle in her eyes, taking Nines' right arm into soft grasp, Nine just gave her a goofy grin, until Rory perked up.

"Urm, Doctor-I mean, Doctors- I mean- oh, I don't know; just look, would you!" He pointed at the following photos on the desk, "See, that makes no sense, does it?" he showed them what he meant by showing the first picture: It was of Rose and John, they were in a hospital and Rose was sat in the bed, her hair clinging to her face and her eyes tired yet lively and filled with joy, John was next to the bed, practically beaming excited-ness and happiness at what was sleeping in Rose's arms.

A baby; a little, blonde-haired and chestnut brown eyed, baby girl. Rose held her in one arm and the other arm was going in Johns direction, they were holding hands. '_Our little girl: Joanna Sarah-Jane Tyler-Smith. Xxx'_.

"So, they had a kid, what's the big deal?" Gwen asked.

"This, look at all the birthday pictures, from a first to eleventh" River told her, and when Gwen followed the instructions, she gasped.

In Joanna's first was her in a white blouse and a chequered skirt, with grey tights and white dolly shoes, her hair was almost a white-blonde, she was stuffing her face with cake not giving camera a second glance.

Her second was her wearing pretty much the same thing, but she wore a light-ish blue blouse and a woolly cardigan, her skirt was still chequered but now with the colours red, blue, and green and her hair was now dark brown and her eyes a piercing blue.

Her third was with her having blonde hair with natural brown streaks and hazel eyes, she wore a dark blue tee-shirt that had the design of a waistcoat on and a maroon bowtie-which got a 'yes!' of approval from eleven-and blue denim jeans and black heel-less boots.

Her fourth was her with curly, light brown, hair and blue eyes. She wore a grey-green skirt and a tie-dye tee-shirt with leggings and black plimsolls… and a multi-coloured stylish scarf, of course.

Her fifth was her with, once again, blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a simple cream skirt, which had vertical peppermint red stripes, and a white blouse that a question mark stitched on the right collar with a cardigan that had love hearts stitched on it… along with badges that had pictures of celery on the left pocket. She also wore a cream sun-hat that has red ribbon going around the edges and rim of it.

Sixth: she had curly, very, _very,_ curly, shoulder length hair and brown eyes, and she wore a rainbow coloured dress and the same cream cardigan as before. This time, though, there was an addition to the picture, a nineteen year-old-looking girl with extremely blonde hair. It was Jenny.

Seventh: Her hair, which was now wavy, and eyes were back to brown; her ears were pierced with earrings that looked like ruby red question marks. She wore jeans and a dark pink tee-shirt and a faux leather jacket, Jenny was, again, in this picture, putting the leather jacket on her, which must have been her gift to Joanna.

Ninth: her hair was dark brown and ruler-straight and she had piercing blue eyes. She wore a dark green vest and another black leather jacket, with simple dark skinny jeans and black Dr. Martens boots. She also had very prominent ears and larger nose, sunglasses in her hair and had a necklace with… Pears on it-

"What?" the three Doctors practically screeched, "How can my daughter like-like… _Pears_? It has to be completely and utterly impossible!" disgust was evident in their voice, everyone else, apart from Rose and Jack who nodded their heads thinking the same thing, raised their eyebrows and snickered at their facial expressions.

-But she still kept the question mark earrings from her seventh birthday.

Tenth: She hadn't changed in the hair and eyes, but she resembled her mother and father more than ever now-funny, that, how even though her appearance seemed to change radically, you could still tell that Rose and John were her perfect easily-she wore glasses now (like Tens smart-specs) and a grey tank top and a denim jacket with ripped black denim skirt with converse. Her ears were smaller now her nose thinner with freckles scattered across it and spreading on to her cheeks.

Eleventh: wavy chocolate brown hair, cinnamon brown eyes mixed with hazel around the iris. She wore a light brown jacket, long-sleeved white blouse with a clip-on maroon bow, black jean-shorts with dark red braces that went around her shoulders and grey-blue tights and bulky black military-like ankle boots. She still had those freckles, earrings and necklace and now a headband with… and dark pink… Fez with silver string plaited together.

They were about to carry on when they heard a threatening whirring sound and a, half asleep presumably, female growl, "Who are you? And what. _Are. You. Doing. __Here_?" they whipped around to see Rose… Holding the same gun she used to blow up Daleks and get back to the Doctor… And aiming it at them. The three Doctors pushed everyone behind them, except for Jack who rushed to the front.

"Doctor? What's the big deal? You said Rose was kind-hearted and wouldn't hurt anything!" River said, causing a few murmurs of agreement. The Doctors and Jack just looked at her incredulously.

"Yeah, you're not wrong when you say that… but this-this isn't the normal Rose we all know; this is just-been-forced-to-wake-up Rose… And, um, she could kill us then back to sleep with a smile on her face" Ten and everyone else shuddered as he explained this, the Rose holding the gun just grunted and set her aim.

Amy just tried looking for something to help save them, when Rory's face brightened with the promise of an idea, "I've got it!" he turned to River, "Hey, d'ya still have that water bottle, River?" she nodded slowly and rooted through the pockets of the jacket she was wearing and gave him, "Thankin' you! Wish me luck!" he gave a mock-salute and walked past the Doctors and Jack, twisted the bottle lid open and chucked the water at her. Everyone gasped as Rose sputtered, looked at her surroundings, and sighed. She saw how ten was grinning at her and knew what to say,

"How does everyone like their coffee?" and placed the gun down and quickly looked at the Doctors, "Oh! This doesn't work… but it's big and makes a whirring sound… Seems to fend off the robbers!" she smiled and opened the double doors which lead into a cosy-but not cramped-living space, she walked through another set of doors after everyone had told her what they like and she came back after ten minutes to see that they were still stood up. She raised an eyebrow and laughed, "Really, guys? Make yourselves at home! S'pecially you, Mister," she grinned at Ten, "Since, within all the technicalities, this _is_ your home" her grin grew when she saw that her comment had gotten the desired affect: Ten blushing redder than Rudolph's nose.

But she soon went back to being serious, "Not to be rude or anything… But I thought I told you to leave" she saw how everyone shrugged awkwardly and snickered, "TARDIS decided you were wrong a did what she thought best?" the Doctors nodded in defeat,

"You and the TARDIS _still_ find ways to gang up on me-us-oh, I don't know b-but still!" Eleven sulked and everyone, except Nine and Ten, laughed.

"Well, the old girl and I are very close, that's never changing!" Rose said seriously, but her smile wasn't, it was goofy and joking.

They all caught up with each other and had a laugh, until it came to the point where they could avoid some big questions.

"So," River started, "You and the Meta-cri-I, mean John, sorry-" River went a bit flustered over her slip-up,

"It's fine, trust me" Rose assured her.

River sighed in relief and continued, "You had a kid, right, a baby girl? That's what we saw in the photos. Not to be nosy but why name her 'Joanna Sarah Jane Tyler-Smith'? It's not that I don't like the name, if anything I love it, but I'm just curious, y'know?" she smiled.

"Well, John and I worked at Torchwood, obviously, and, whilst he was training, we needed to do weapons training… Guess who the head of weapons testing was," everyone furrowed their eyebrows for a minute before she continued, "A certain _Donna Noble_! So, Donna, John and me immediately started getting along and we became really close friends. So when I found out I was pregnant I, if it was a girl, wanted to name her Donna. Long story short, John was determined to get the name 'John' involved in the name John and Donna together-in my head-equalled Joanna. Sarah Jane was a companion of the Doctor who I became, again, very close with. And the last name doesn't need explaining, does it?" Rose smiled at River whilst Ten and Eleven looked flabbergasted and stutter in unsion,

"So, Yo'you're sayi-saying th-that they p-put _Donna Noble_ _in ch-charge_ of stuff to do wi-with _weaponry_?" Rose just nodded with a knowing smile.

"Anything you want to ask me?" she inquired and it was Gwen who worked up the courage to speak up.

"Yes, actually, you know those pictures of Joanna? How come, for each of her birthdays… Her appearance… Well, changes? Completely, it makes no sense" Rose looked at the Doctors, eyebrows raised,

"Doctors, are you telling me you don't know? Really?" the nodded sheepishly, "Well, with each year she grew up, one to eleven, she took on aspects of your regenerations. I am telling you, me and John almost died whilst she was nine, y'know that Joanna has a Northern accent? And an obsession with: Jelly Babies, Question mark jewellery, her smart-specs, bows or bow-ties, scarfs, fezzes and anything science-fiction-y. Oh, and being a complete smart ass sometimes!" at the last comment she looked at Ten, everyone laughed.

"Hey, where _is_ John, exactly?" young Rose asked.

"Wh-what? O-oh, he is on a business trip for three to four weeks" Rose said, with a faux calm tainting her voice.

"What time is it? Feels like we've been talking for hours, we couldn't have been though, right?" Ianto asked.

"It is… 8:45:87:34 a.m." the Doctors stated proudly, Rose stiffened at this, "Rose is something wrong? What's happening?" Just then they heard the click of a key slotting into the front door lock.

They held their breath as they heard the door open.

Three sets of footsteps approaching the living room door.

And they saw the two girls in front as they entered the living room: the first looked around fourteen, had wavy ginger-brown hair and brown eyes, she had pale skin, and wore trainers, jeans, and a tie-dyed top with sweet-themed necklaces and golden stud earrings. The other girl looked fourteen as well and had mouse-brown wavy hair, cinnamon brown-hazel eyes with long eyelashes, she wasn't pale but wasn't tanned, really, she wore a cream short-sleeve blouse with clip-on bow, partnered with the familiar cream waistcoat with celery badges on the left pocket. She wore dark denim jean-shorts with black leggings and converse. She wore a fez headband, question mark earrings, and the pear necklace, so they assumed her to be Joanna. The third girl-well, woman-behind them was Jenny, and was gobsmacked.

"What?" the ginger-haired girl said, with a thick Scottish accent, looking around the room.

"_What_!" Joanna shouted, with a thick Northern accent, doing the same as the Scottish girl had.

They looked at each other and slowly turned their heads, their sights set on Ten like a Hawk seeing its prey, Rose gulped and her eyes widened with nervousness and worry, and shrieked at the top of their lungs, "_What?"_.

Everyone looked at the Doctors thing only one thing, _What have you done, __now__?_

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me what you think of my story oh, also it is harder when you write a story with soooooooo many people in the situation! you end up leaving people out (like poor Ianto :'() but I'll get better! I hope ^^""! Oh, yeah, any ideas what I can call the two Roses to seperate them? I can't think of anything, all I can think of is call older Rose 'Rose' and her past self either 'past Rose' or 'young Rose' and I don't like that. And, a few pearls of wisdom, please review and remember to follow the Yellow Brick Road and have fun at the Mad Hatters Tea Party! And sorry bout taking up so much of the story with descriptions of the photos. Lol! Bye :D<strong>


	4. Meetings

Chapter 4-

Meetings…

_**Previously-**_

_**"What?" the ginger-haired girl said, with a thick Scottish accent, looking around the room.**_

_**"What!" Joanna shouted, with a thick Northern accent, doing the same as the Scottish girl had.**_

_**They looked at each other and slowly turned their heads, their sights set on Ten like a Hawk seeing its prey, Rose gulped and her eyes widened with nervousness and worry, and shrieked at the top of their lungs, "What?".**_

_**Everyone looked at the Doctors thing only one thinking, What have you done, now?**_

* * *

><p>"Mu-m-mum?" Joanna ran and clung to her mother's union jack pyjama cladded waist, fear eminent in her eyes, "Wh-what? How he there it's impossible! He's… He… Dad's…." she couldn't finish her sentence because of all the emotions overwhelming within her and tears that she refused to let fall began to make her eyes misty. Rose hugged her daughter protectively, stroking her hair comfortingly, trying to calm her down, she whipped her head around to the Scottish girl then to Amy and Rory and mouthed 'Play along!' to them, which confused them up until the young Scot ran towards them saying, 'Mum! Dad!' and Amy immediately hugged her, trying to be as motherly as possible towards her parallel daughter, whilst Rory tried talking to her to calm her down, he actually quite liked being able to call his daughter-parallel daughter, granted-'Melody' instead of 'River', he remembered how Rose had talked about him and Amy's daughter and called her 'Melody', and couldn't help but smile at the fact not even a parallel universe could split him and his Amy up, he didn't know-nor wanted to, or even think about-what he would do or what would happen to him Amy left him.<p>

When Joanna calmed down, she looked at her mum then noticed something from the corner of her eye, she gasped, "Mum… That-that's _you_!" she pointed at the past Rose, eyes wide with shock, "Okay, is this a joke? And, as for _you_, Mister," she pointed towards Ten, who shifted uncomfortably since he was being given so much negative attention, "D'you know how _vile_-how _sick_-it is to do what you're doing right now?" she glared at him as she spoke, disgust oozing out of her voice and increasing with each word, the Doctors and Jack were now beginning to wonder why Joanna was so scared of Ten. _Did his anger get to him? Did he abuse them? Did he leave them-or both? If he did, I swear I'll find him and I swear I shall kill him! _Were the thoughts going through the four men's minds, along with plans for vengeance if he had done so, and had hurt these two girls-well three, counting Jenny-either physically or emotionally.

Just then, the door opened again and no-one took notice of the number of footsteps. A man became visible and wrapped his arms around Jenny's waist and spun her round, and planted chaste kiss on her lips and smiled at her and said, "Mornin', my dearest Mrs Jennifer Harkness!" Jenny smiled back at him warily and tried to make sure he didn't look ahead,

"Morning Jack" Jenny sighed as Jack looked into the contents of the living room and gasped, "_Nooo way…_ That _can't_ be- can it? Jenny how? He's…" he lowered his voice, "_y'know_" then saw himself and his mouth made a 'o' shape, "I _think_ get it now, they're not… Urm… _From here_, are they?" Jenny nodded and smiled but faded as she saw the serious look on his face and followed it to see Amy and Rory holding Melody, she whipped her head to Jack, the look in her eyes saying everything and Jack just nodded, and looked at Rose,

"M-mum… Bit of a problem…" she started.

"Oh really, you mean one bigger than this one?" Rose stated, waving her arms about, but froze in her place as she heard two Scottish accents, filled with anger, determination, and threating edge to it, and gulped.

"What are _you_ doing with _our _daughter!" everyone, apart from the people of the parallel universe, blinked and gaped at the woman and man stood in front them.

Amy and Rory Williams-Pond, but nothing like ever seen before: Amy had only changed in attitude, really, and how she dressed, she wore a clingy red silk single-sleeve elegant gown with blood red rhinestone swirling around her waist and downwards and showed a lot of her chest and newly made rip along the left side of the dress. Her nails were painted maroon, along her lips, her eyelashes were massacred. Her hair was a mix of fiery red and ginger and had been combed over to the right side of her head, in a Jessica Rabbit style, but was now frizzing and a complete mess she had black high heels on and a silver-sequined purse, accompanied with a ruby necklace and amethyst earrings.

Rory was wearing a charcoal black tuxedo, with black tuxedo shoes, his jacket was unbuttoned and the bow-tie he was wearing was undone. His hair was a complete mess, his shirt was ripped and he had a healing scar on his cheek and they were both breathing heavily. Anyone would have they only had a wild night out, when really they had been on a mission to stop an Assassination attempt on the Prime Ministers family.

Melody looked from the couple holding her to her couple in front of her; she jumped up and ran to them, "Mum! Dad!" she looked at the other Amy and Rory and glared at them, "_Who are you_?" Joanna nodded in everyone else's direction,

"_Where are you from_?" she said, backing away, looking at her mother for reassurances.

"Joanna… I-I wish I could tell you, I _really _do, okay? But, I just can't, please understand, _please_" Rose said, and patted the space on the sofa next to her for Melody, Amy, and Rory who accepted and huddled together, Amy and Rory hugging Melody protectively and glaring at their imposters menacingly, 'Wow, this Amy is even _scarier_ and Rory's glare is _freaky_!' Eleven, at some point, muttered, earning a fake-crystal vase being chucked, very accurately aimed, at his head and he only _just_ ducked in time, he was about to shout at Amy when he saw Rory's arm just coming down, making Eleven-and the other Rory-gape at him, he didn't spare them a second glance he just gave Melody a reassuring kiss on her forehead and his Amy a tender kiss on the lips.

Joanna contemplated arguing with her mother but just sighed in defeat, "Fine, I won't ask… Until I _really_, _really_, need to, deal?" she bargained, the Doctors noted of how Joanna had inherited Miss Jackie Tyler's bargaining and never-take-no-for-an-answer attitude.

Rose raised her eyebrows, "Add another 'really' and you have yourself a deal, missy" Joanna shrugged and grinned and sat down next to Melody, as they began to gossip like normal teenagers. _Probably trying to avoid the events that are unfolding, pretty understandable_, was the thought that went through many a person head.

River smiled, she enjoyed seeing what her growing up would be like with her parents _actually _being her parents-not her best friends-and her being able to be a normal teenager, and decided to ask something that she was quite excited about, "Urm, forgive me if I sound like I'm intruding, but can we please see some photo albums?" Amy perked up at this,

"Oh, oh! And can you tell us stories, like, about you and John and everyone here?" Amy saw the look Eleven gave her and River, "… Please?" both women asked sheepishly, ignoring what Elevens look actually meant, Rose laughed and looked towards Joanna, who was making a face, indicating that she was trying to root through her mind as to how-and why-these people were acting as if they had known her mother since their nappy years.

"Would you mind letting these people see those photos, Joanna?" Joanna was practically beaming with excitement and was out the door and up the stairs within seconds, "I'll take that as a yes, then".

"Why is she so excited?" Gwen asked, whilst silently yawning, she couldn't keep track of how long she had been awake, Rose just smiled shyly at her, whilst the other Jack, Amy, Rory and Melody looked confused at this, then decided that Rose didn't want to break such bad news to them that everyone who knew about it were still trying to move on.

Joanna came back after a few minutes, with seven nicely-photo albums stacked in arms, she tried raising her head higher than the stack of books, "Here we go!" she stated gleefully, she had undergone a major attitude change, as she rested the books down on the coffee table, smiling and bubbling with happiness, "Take your pick" and no-one wasted anytime and claiming one to look at, when Joanna and Melody noticed that they were only _looking_ at the photos Melody began to explain,

"Urm, I ain't sure about what technology you're used to, since you don't seem to be from these parts… Or anywhere _close_ to these parts, I'm guessing. But, if you tap the pictures, it will play a video of the time you took a picture; a memory that plays on and on, if you will" She shrugged and smiled helpfully as she demonstrated, she made sure everyone's attention was on her so they understood (that, and, well, who said a bit of attention was a _bad_ thing?) she scanned the two pages and finally chose one: it was set on a playground, John was sat at the bottom of a slide giving the camera his best grin… Whilst behind, unbeknownst to John, was Joanna running down it, eyes wide and trying to balance herself and Rose was at the side, with Tony next to her, seeing what was about to unfold, and they were both laughing. "Now, watch." Melody instructed and she gently tapped the photo and after a second it sprung into life, it showed everything in motion picture: 'Oh, c'mon, John, just one goddamn picture, that's all!' Jackie's voice came from, what must have been, behind the camera; 'Alright, I am not in the mood for a slap _just yet_' he laughed and sat down at the bottom of the slide, behind him, what appeared to be, an nine year Joanna was playing on the tower which the slide connected to, John was now giving the camera his best grin whilst Joanna lost her footing and slipped and began running down the slide, waving her arms and eyes wide, 'Ahhhh!' she squealed, John turned to her just as she tumbled down to the bottom, John, with a not-so manly shout/scream, taking the fall. Rose and Tony were now on the grass laughing their heads off.

Not that much different from now, everyone was laughing at what they had just watched, except for the Doctors and Joanna, who were sulking. Rose hugged her daughter, but still didn't stop chuckling, like everyone else.

**One hour later…**

"Wow these photo albums pack loads in!" Ianto commented, seeing as they were only on the fifth album.

"John didn't like clutter-irony, am I right?" River, Rory, Amy nodded in agreement, understanding what she meant, "So he used what resources we had and created this-the photo-video technology wasn't a creation of his, though-it can over a-number-I-cannot-remember photos, pretty cool, right?"

"Like an as-close-as-the-human-race-are-ever-going-to-get TARDIS formula?" Ten suggested.

"Well, as close as _this_ universes' humans are going to get, for now, anyway-well, my unive-" Rose caught her slip-up, "I mean, _your_ universe won't get to the _basics _leading towards that kind of technology until, I don't know, I would have to say early six-hundredth century… So, yeah, kind of got a long wait" she chuckled and went to make some more drinks, Joanna and Melody going to help her.

When they returned, past Rose-who had been oddly silent during all of this, then again, she had only _just_ started travelling with the Doctor, so she would be having a hard time processing all of this-spoke up, "Can you tell us about you and John? I don't mean to sound nosy, but, well, I was just curious… And I'm nosy" others nodded, thinking the same thing, "Like, how you met and everything, y'know".

Rose reached for her diet Koka Koli (this universes answer to Coca Cola) and took a swig of it, "Well… We didn't meet in the most-how do I put this?-conventional sense, yes, that's _one_ way of putting it, I guess, it was in very… _rushed_ and run-for-your-life-or-else conditions, in a way" Jack, Ten, and Eleven couldn't help but grin knowingly, "But, if you want to know, ask me what specifics you want, I can go on forever 'bout us, y'know" they smiled at her, and then looked as if they were trying to find the perfect question, "Urm, you _do_ know that your questions aren't limited, right?" they just waved her off, going back to thinking.

"Oh, got one!" Amy proclaimed, "How did he ask you to become a couple?"

"And how, and when, did he propose?" past Rose chimed in, Amy and her now both sharing an excited twinkle in their eyes.

"Well, for Amy's question, he never _actually_ asked me, really, we went on dates and all of that stuff-even moved in with each other-but we never actually talked about that… Then three years later… He proposed" Rose explained, with a never fading smile.

"Really, he just proposed one day?" River asked, and Rose nodded in return, "So, we're you ever-before the proposal, that is-officially a couple?" Rose made a face as if this was the first time she had thought about it.

"Not _exactly_, if I'm honest, we didn't really act any different from how we used to being-just _a lot_ more kissing- and he _actually_ _paid_ for dates… Which was a very hard thing to achieve, y'know" River gaped at her, whilst Rose just grinned cheekily at the Doctors, who huffed at her, knowing that the moment John had agreed to paying for stuff-and without a psychic paper-.

"Y-you actually him to pay for dates-_how?_ I can't get him to do that!" River exclaimed, then realised what she had said and covered her mouth, Rose just raised an eyebrow and smiled. They then heard two lots of not-so-soft-nor-subtle snoring, when they turned their heads to see Joanna and Melody leaning against each other and spread across the sofa, sleeping like babies, emitting a chain of 'Awwww's' from their surrounding audience, and a bit-okay, a _lot_-of laughter as Joanna's snoring picked up by a few octaves. Rose and the Ten looked at each other, both looks equally accusing.

"She gets _that _from _you_!" they stated to each other, then began a childish stare-off that went on for quite a few minutes until someone interrupted them.

"Wow, I am guessing you've had practise at this, haven't you" Gwen said, smiling.

"You should have seen them when I had the last glass of Venusian chocolate cake, and made them think it was…them… uh oh…" he saw the glares the Nine, past Rose, Ten and Rose were giving him as they slowly pieced it all together.

"That… Was… _You?_ That was the-not only the _greatest_ chocolate cake in the _entire_ universe-but the_ last_ of its kind-well, the last to us, 'cause _you_ got us _banned _from Venusia!_"_ they slowly said and stood up whilst saying this. Jack gulped nervously, stood up and began to back away to the living room door, the two sets of Doctors and Roses creeping towards him, the Alternate Jack grabbed his arm,

"Go up the stairs, take the first seven lefts and run up to the attic-oh, and take this!" he handed him a familiar-looking key, "Run! Now!" Alternate Jack instructed, and Jack began to leg it, the Doctors and Roses hot on his trail.

"Eh, I've got nothing better to do!" River, Amy and Rory said, and leaped into action, Ianto and Gwen shrugged and followed them, laughing as they did so.

Jenny and the Alternate Jack chuckled and sat down, a befuddled Eleven trying to work out what the heck just happened. The Alternate Rory and Amy were laughing loudly with no shame.

At that moment, Melody and Joanna began stirring, "Wha-? What just happened?" they grumbled, rubbing their eyes, Joanna rubbed her neck and raised her eyebrow.

"Where is my key necklace?" she wondered, but shrugged it off, it would show up somewhere, right?

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmm... Not too sure about this chapter... But, hey it's up to you guys, really! So, Review please and tell me what to you think. And I am still trying to find a name to called-what I have name, for now- 'Past Rose' 'cause I don't really like calling her that... So, sugguestions, please! Byezies :3<strong>


End file.
